magirangerfandomcom-20200213-history
Urara Ozu
"The Shaking Water Element! Blue Mage (Legend) MagiBlue!" Urara Ozu (小津 麗, Ozu Urara) / Blue Magician MagiBlue (青の魔法使い マジブルー, Ao no Mahōtsukai Majiburū) is the middle child and a Blue Mage, a sorceress with the power of the Shaking Water Element (揺蕩う水のエレメント, Tayutau Mizu no Eremento). Biography She has a gentle heart, often acting motherly, as shown in Stage 4 when she pushes Kai out of the way of a monsters' attack and gets turned to stone herself, even though he had angered her moments before by accidentally breaking a compact mirror she held as their mother's keepsake. Smoky particularly considers her his mother figure, especially after she cared to pay him heed after he was unfairly blamed for various pranks pulled all over the city and ran away from home. Urara is a passive sort of person, listening to the others and holding her tongue, hiding her own feelings of hurt and distress until they boil over and she explodes. Furthermore, a practical joke Kai played on her when they were children induced a fear of frogs, which she had to overcome to restore Hikaru to normalcy. She also freaked out when the Hades God Toad was chosen to carry out his Divine Punishment (she was both frightened and disgusted by him and his plan for his Divine Punishment for the surface world). Although she had initially shown a certain degree of animosity towards Hikaru due to his "cool" acting, she eventually fell for and married him in Stage 47, just before N Ma started his rampage. Her primary attack is "Blue Splash", which acts as either a high powered stream of water or a barrage of exploding geysers. As Blue Magician Legend MagiBlue (青の魔法使い レジェンドマジブルー, Ao no Mahōtsukai Rejendo Majiburū), Urara's "MagiBolt" becomes a great wave of water. By the end of the series, she had decided to go with Hikaru to Magitopia, with Magiel still adjusting to her living there. A few years later, Urara fought alongside not only her own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existance, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. AkaRanger noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. MagiBlue .]] Magin/Majuu Forms * MagiMermaid * MagiLion Arsenal * MagiPhone * MagiStick * Legend MagiBlue ** Magical Holy Staff DialRod * Sky Hoki Episodes focusing on Urara * Stage 4, The King of the Majin ~Maagi Giruma Magi Jinga~: Urara's fortune telling power is first shown here, as well as her deep care for her siblings, when taking an attack meant for Kai. * Stage 8, You're Just the Heroine ~Majuna Majuna~: After winning a role in a movie for which Houka auditioned, Urara shows many self-doubts about what she should do. It is also revealed that she cannot read her own luck. * Stage 13, If I Were Mother ~Jinga Majuna~: Urara tries to make her siblings save up on many things after Makito accidentally loses track of their monthly budget. * Stage 20, Kiss Me, Ribbit ~Goolu Golu Goludiiro~: Her fear of frogs is shown here, but she has to get over it in order to bring Hikaru back to his human form. * Stage 26, Believe!! ~Giruma Gii Magika~: Urara tries to convince Smoky to return home after he is unfairly blamed for pulling nasty pranks on citizens. * Stage 43, The Garden of Thorns ~Magi Magi Gogika~: Her phobia kicks in again after Hades God Toad shows his brand of Divine Punishment. * Stage 47, The Magic I Use to You ~Luludo Goludiiro~: Before the perspective of N Ma's resurrection, Urara decides to confess her feelings to Hikaru, ultimately marrying him. Also see *Madison Rocca Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Blue Category:Heroine Category:Sentai 2nd Ranger Category:Rival Category:Magirangers